Coaxial cables are often used for the transmission of telecommunications signals. At times, it is desirable to divide these signals. When such a signal is divided to permit a monitor function, only a small fraction of the signal is divided at a monitor tap. The bulk of the signal is transmitted without interruption and the small fraction is directed to a monitoring device or circuit to monitor the quality, quantity or content of the signal being transmitted. However, sometimes it is desirable to break the signal into two approximately equal portions. A Y-splitter is used to divide the signal from a first telecommunications cable into two second telecommunications cables and may provide a desired equal split of the signal or may direct more of the signal from the first cable into one of the two second cables and less of the signal to the other of the two second cables.
Improvements to current Y-splitters are desirable. Improvements to splitting of signals from a first cable into the second cables are desirable.